Cruel Intentions
Cruel Intentions is the third episode of the first season of Princess Ali's fanfic Glee Wiki: Reloaded. Plot Alison puts her plan to destroy the New Directions in motion while Sydney tries to get closer to Trae, Meanwhile, Perry and Sis face off for the first solo at Invitationals and Zach discovers a secret. Songs Featured *'Stitches' by Shawn Mendes. Sung by Trae and Sydney. *'Have A Little Faith In Me' by John Hiatt. Sung by Nate. *'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Sis and Perry. *'Fight Song' by Rachel Platten. Sung by Sydney with New Directions. Cruel Intentions "You guys want to join Glee club?" Will sat behind the desk of his office while Alison and Perry stood in front of him, their hips cocked out in attitude while their hair retained the bounce one gets from walking a little too fiercely. Will raised his eyebrow and looked at the blonde, smiling like a fat kid in a candy store. "Won't Sue be against this or something/" Alison smiled as she walked closer to Will's chair, placing a set of pom-poms on the edge of his desk. She smiled, then took a slight step back. "We're not Coach Sylvester's puppets, you know," She said, holding her hands together. "Besides, I don't know if you haven't heard, but both of our boyfriends are two of the most popular boys in school and in your club." "What kind of girlfriends would we be if we didn't support them?" Perry added in, smirking devilishly at Alison. "Look Mr. Schuester," Alison began. "I know your little team is in need of members. Perry and I are great dancers and have the performer experience---" "You'd be an idiot not to let us in right now." Perry finished. Will looked up at the girls, rubbing his chin as if he's heard this all before. It was true -- he needed members, but how would the others react to this news? He knew there was some tension here and there, but was it really enough to deny them access? "You guys are in," Will said, rubbing his forehead up and down as the girls simultaneously smiled at at each other with vacant grins. "Thanks Mr. Schuester," Alison beamed. "You won't regret it." (...) "Care for me to walk you to class again?" Sis whipped around from her locker to see Nate once again, back for the third day in a row for their daily walk to second period. Sis tried to hide her blush at Nathan's perfect smile -- he was the perfect guy, but she couldn't help but feel as if there was some ulterior motives to the former football star's actions. Sis was hardly ever approached by guys, especially not the popular ones. There was clearly something going on here. "What are those?" Nathan pointed to the papers that Sis had been shuffling around in her locker. He reached over to grab one, flipping it over to get a glance of what the brunette had been reading just moments before. "Miss Saigon? What the hell is that?" "Sheet music," Sis said, snatching the paper from Nate's hand as she shoveled it back into her locker. "Mr. Schuester said I have to audition for the lead solo at Invitationals, even though no one else in the club has the audacity to hold one at an event as such." "Well, I'm sure you'll get it," Nate assured her, smiling. "Get what?" The two heard a voice approach them. Perry. Nate immediately rolled his eyes as he turned to face the cheerleader. "What were you guys talking about, Nathan?" Perry smiled at her ex-boyfriend. "What do you want Perry?" "I'm auditioning for a solo at Internationals," Sis butted in, peeking out from behind Nathan. "Something you wouldn't know or care about." "Oh, really?" Perry smirked at the brunette, holding back pent up rage and aggression. "So am I." "What are you talking about?" Sis asked, looking at Nathan who had his eyes fixated on his ex-girlfriend. Perry toyed with her ponytail as she began to bat her eyelashes. "I'm in the Glee club now, and I kind of wanted that solo," Perry replied. "Besides, it was only a matter of time before the girlfriend of one of the most hottest, most popular guys at the school joined in on her boyfriend's interests." "Ex-girlfriend," Nate corrected her, looking back at Sis who was frowning. "Irregardless," Perry said, turning her attention back to Sis. "I'm in the Glee club now, and I want that solo." She smiled. "Be prepared to fight for it." "You're such a bitch," Nate began. Perry laughed. "I'll see you guys in glee club," Perry said, brushing against the two on her way to class, Nate and Sis staring at each other in utter confusion. ---- "My name is Zachary Birch, I'm a freshman, and as of today, I'm a complete nobody." Zachary Birch walks the halls of McKinley High School with a smile of confidence when he is suddenly hit by the sharp, stinging splash of a grape slushee thrown in his face by a football jock. He stops in shock, the students around him laughing in a uprising roar while Zach basks in his own embarrassment. "Welcome to McKinley, fag!" Football player Dan Horris said as he and his group of malignant ogres walked away from the scene, slushee in hand. Zach sighed deeply, wiping off some of the slushee so he could at least retain SOME of his dignity. "It's not like I completely hate being a nobody. For the most part, people left me alone because nobody knew me. And then, I joined the glee club." Zach pushed past the doors of the seemingly empty boy's locker room and made his way to the nearest sink as he held back the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes. There was no kind of embarrassment like public humiliation, and even though he was just a freshman, crying in the hallway was no way to start what was supposed to be known as the best 4 years of his life. "Fuck this school," Zach mumbled, grabbing for a towel to clean himserlf up with before the purple dye stained. "Don't get me wrong -- Glee club's cool and all, and I'm a great singer, but it's done nothing but bring me a slushee facial everyday. I want to be remembered for being larger than life at this school. To be somebody bigger than the troglodytes that roam this school..." "Tell me again." Zach quickly whipped around at the whispered hush of a voice that had came from inside the locker room. There were people in there with him. "I like to be dominated." Zach soon found himself moving towards the voices, both a familiar twinge to them. He shifted towards the lockers where they seemed to be coming from, only to find the shock of what he was peering at between aisles. He knew whose voices they were. Andy and Joe from Glee Club. "We can't keep hooking up like this," Joe exclaimed as he felt himself pushing away from Andy, who was still kissing his neck. Zach stared in shock of what he was seeing, halfway tempted to interrupt while the other half was telling him to get the fuck out of there. "What if someone caught us in here?" "It'll be fine, baby," Andy said in between kisses. The two went back to their makeout session, Zach quickly backing from the scene and running out the door. "...Is that too much to ask?" ---- (Choir Room) Will found himself staring at his class full of kids, observing the tension that was going on in the room as once again, he had almost no idea what he was going to do for the week. He smiled awkwardly, noticing the haughty glares focused on him as they awaited what the lesson was going to be. "Well, anyone got any ideas of what to do for invitationals?" He began, followed with an awkward laugh. "I mean, I think it'd be cool if we--" "Mr. Schuester," Sis butted in, her arms crossed as she stared at the cheerleaders sitting across from her. "I still think is a really bad idea. They're obviously only here to cause trouble, lord knows if they actually have any reprehensible talent under the pounds of make-up they cake on everyday." "Oh, shut the fuck up, Cecilia." Perry began. "Perry, language!" "Please Mr. Schuester," Alison began, crossing her legs s Sis continued to glare at the two. "We all know the only reason she's acting like this is because she jealous of our presence and talent here." She looked up at Andy, Joe staring at her in disgust. "And who wouldn't be, we're flawless." "I actually agree with Sis," Becca said from the back of the room. "I know them, and it's obvious they're doing this only to stir up drama." "Oh, please!" Perry started, turning her back to face her former friend. "You've been jealous of us ever since you quit the cheerios. And if I don't recall, you're no saint yourself Rebecca." "Enough!" Will exclaimed as arguing began to cease. "Look, we have enough on our plate to focus on before Invitationals, and all of this petty arguing isn't a part of it." He took another glance around the room as things began to calm down for a second, then started up again. "Now Perry, you had something you wanted to share?" "Naturally," Perry said as she stood up to face her peers. She smiled at Sis, who was still sour in a jealous fret. "I've been doing some research, and in the great tradition of the New Directions, I propose that Cecilia and I perform a Diva-Off for the lead solo at Invitationals." "No way, I'm not wasting my voice on you." "I think it sounds like a good idea," Nate blurted, Sis glaring at him. "It'll give you the best opportunity to crush this bitch," He whispered to her, Sis smiling. "I agree, Nathan," Will said. "You guys will vote, and who ever receives the most votes will get the solo. That sound fair?" "Of course," Perry replied. "Whatever," Sis said as the bell for the next class began to ring, everyone getting up to gather their things. "Just don't expect me to hold a rematch when I crush her." Sis glared at Perry, before gathering her things and exiting the choir room. (...) "Hey Zach, wait up!" Andy yelled from across the hall as Glee club just let out, students rushing from classroom to classroom. Zach felt a twinge to stop, but after witnessing what he had earlier that day, there was no way he was going to stop for him. "Zach!" Andy called once again, catching up to the boy and blocking him in his way before he could get away. Zach jerked in fear of getting beat up, Andy staring at him in confusion. "What? Did you think I was going to hit you or something?" "I wouldn't put it past you," Zach said. Andy chuckled. "Look, it's not that," he began. He sighed, looking around the hall to see if anyone was paying attention to the two. "I saw you earlier. You were watching me and Joe, weren't you?" "I don't know what you're talking about," Zach said, trying to push past the jock but was stopped by his hand. "Look, I need to know that you're not going to go running your mouth about this to anyone," Andy said, letting He lowered his voice, looking around to see if anyone was still looking. "I'll do anything. No one can know." "Anything?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow. Andy nodded, Zach running a hand through his hair in wonder. He looked back up at Andy, who was anxiously grinding his teeth. "I want you to make me popular." "That's it?" "Yep," Zach replied, smirking. "I'll make sure nothing gets out." Andy smiled. "You've got yourself a deal." ---- (Trae's house) Sydney sat on the edge of Trae's bed while she contemplated what she was doing there, or rather, why Trae wanted her there. It was a quaint little house, nothing special -- just normal. She stared at the posters on the wall, a light carving on the wall that caught her attention. TM+VA. It was obviously an ex-grilfriend. "Sorry about the mess," Trae said as he switched on the TV, the most recent episode of Bad Girl's Club blaring across the screen. Sydney snickered, looking down at her lap. "What?" "I wouldn't have pegged you as the kind of guy that likes Bad Girls Club," Sydney replied. "Maybe you don't know me that as much as you think you'd like to." Sydney smiled at Trae, looking back at the carving on the wall once more. If it was an ex-girlfriend, why wasn't it covered up by one of the posters? "What am I doing here?" She asked, turning to him. Trae looked at her, switching the TV off. "You tell me," He began. "You're the one who agreed to come." "Seriously, Trae." Trae sighed, turning to Sydney who was still sitting on the bed. "Here, give me your phone." "What?.. Why?" "Just give it to me," He said, reaching over the bed to grab it from her lap as he scrolled through it, Sydney clearly annoyed by the action. "Why didn't you tell Mr. Schue you wanted the solo?" "Because I don't," Sydney replied. "I don't like the spotlight that much. Now will you give me my phone back?" "No," Trae said, still scrolling through her phone. "And that's bullshit. I saw you with those cheerios you know. You loved performing just as much as that Alison girl did." "Well, even if I did," Sydney began. "Sis and Perry would've never let me have it. I'm not as good at it as they are anyways, I'd just look stupid compared to them." Trae glared at Sydney, looking back at her phone. "We'll see about that," He said, setting her phone down on the dresser as music began to play from it's tiny little speakers. "Stitches is your most played song on your iTunes, right?" Sydney smiled as Trae sat on the bed next to her, beginning to hum the first few notes of the song along with the soft guitar notes. "I thought that I'd been hurt before," Trae began to sing. "Your words cut deeper than a knife, and now I need some one to bring me back to life." Sydney began to hum, joining in with Trae. "Gotta feeling that I'm going under, But I know that I'll make it out alive," She sang "If I quit calling you my lover," Trae began, Sydney humming along to the tune as she continued to sing with him. "Move on!" "You watch me bleed until I can't breathe ''I'm shaking falling onto my knees ''And now that I'm without your kisses ''I'll be needing stitches ''I'm tripping over myself ''I'm aching begging you to come help ''And now that I'm without your kisses ''I'll be needing stitches!" "Got a feeling that I'm going under, But I know that I'll make it out alive!" Sydney continued to sing. "If I quit calling you my lover, move on!"'' "''You watch me bleed until I can't breathe ''I'm shaking falling onto my knees ''And now that I'm without your kisses ''I'll be needing stitches "''I'm tripping over myself, I'm aching begging you to come help" Trae sang. "And now that I'm without your kisses.." "I'll be needing stitches," The two sang together, smiling. ---- The Following Day Nate found himself in the auditorium, following a crypt text sent by none other but the queen of ice Sis herself. Although he found himself amused in his attempts to melt the hearts of one of McKinley High School's biggest prudes, it was always a challenge dealing with the constant mood swings and catty behavior that made Sis Larson the outcast she was. Even with the worst of girls, Nate could find a way to tame the inner beast. Why wasn't Sis coming around? "You told me to meet you here?" Nate asked as he walked down the flight of stairs to reach Sis, who'd been sitting at the stage piano, playing a few basic notes. Sis perked up her head to look at the golden boy, quickly turning back to her aggressive sheet music she seemed to be punding like no other. Nate quickly sat down, noticing the upset look on the girl's face as he tried to comfort her. "Something wrong?" "Everything," Sis says, burying her hands in her face while making a loud clanging sound on the piano. Nate stares at her with a confused look, Sis doing nothing but shaking her head. "Forget it, I never should have texted you." She sighed, looking up at him. "You can leave if you want to." "Well, I've already been marked absent for 2nd period," Nate laughing, looking down at Sis who had an indifferent stare at the keys of the piano. "Seriously, what's wrong?" "Perry," Sis began. "Alison can be horrible, but it's Perry who really knows how to cut deep." She sighed. "And she was right, you know." "Yeah right," Nate began. He pressed a key on the piano, letting out a soft little note. "Perry's jealousy is her own enemy. She's that kind of girl that will do anything to get what she wants." She looked back at Sis again, smiling. "But you're one of the most talented girls I know -- When I first heard you sing, that's when I knew you were all kinds of exceptional. And that's something Perry could never achieve." Sis looked up and Nathan, the two exchanging a little bit of a hormone stand-off. Nate could feel his lips pulsating towards the brunette, and yet, Sis wasn't doing anything to stop it. This was it. This was the moment he was going to melt the ice queen's heart of gold. "I can't do this," Sis said, pulling herself away from Nate as she turned her attention. "Look, I don't know what your deal is, but I can't have a guy mooning over my every movement at this time." She looked up at Nate, who was visually upset from Sis' rejection and sighed. "I need to be focused on the competition right now." Nate scoffed, turning his head. "You know what, I've been debating this for days and I'm pretty sure you're just scared." "And what would I have to be afraid of?" Sis asked, beginning to play a flutter of notes on the piano as she glared fiercely at the sheet music in front of her." "Forget it," Nate said, rising off the bench to leave while simultaneously shaking his head. "Good luck at the Diva Off." Nate quickly turned his back to Sis as he left, feelings of rejection building up as a soft melody began to play on the piano. "When the road gets dark, and you can no longer see see," He began to sing. "Just let my love throw a spark, and have a little faith in me." Nate walked up the stairs of the auditorium as he made his way to an empty hallway, the melody still flowing throughout the air of the school. He realized there was no one but him -- alone with a song. "And when the tears you cry, are all you can believe," He continued to sing. "Just give these loving arms a try...and have a little faith in me." Featured Characters Main *Princess Ali as Alison Winters *LVCh0rd as Sis Larson *RiseAgainsT as Andy Jenner *Naya Rivera as Joe Rivera *TheFemaleBoss as Sydney Walsh *EternalFlame as Nathan Anderson *REBƎLReloaded as Trae Marx *Slappuccino as Zach Birch *EroticFishCake as Perry Dahir *BeccaToBe as Becca Hamilton Minor *HereforHorris as Dan Horris *Alyssafowble as Alyssa Fowble